Hunters and the Hunted
by GlambertSami13
Summary: Dean and Sam have an unexpected run in with the Salvatore brothers. Sorry I really suck at summaries. Read and Review Rating for future Chapters
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell are you talking about Bobby?" Dean Winchester's nostrils flared with anger.

"Your father told me never to tell you this, but you boys deserve to know."

"Tell us what Bobby?"

Sam stared at the man who had practically become their father ever since their dad had past away. Bobby shifted his gaze from Sam's soulful puppy dog eyes, to stare into the angry green eyes of Dean, who looked as if he wanted to rip someone's head off. He hates having things kept from him.

"Well, ahem, you boys are not really brothers."

Bobby flinched, waiting for Dean's fist to connect with his jaw. When that didn't happen, he reopened his eyes to find that he was alone.

Outside, Sam and Dean hustled in silence to the Impala. They both got in and Dean peeled out of Bobby's driveway, tires spitting rocks behind them as they went.

"What the hell was Bobby talking about Dean?" Sam asked, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Dean squeezed the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white. He did not answer Sam, just kept driving at break neck speed.

"Dean, slow down! You are going to kill us."

Sam's words must have registered somewhere in Dean's mind because he loosened his grip and let off of the accelerator.

"Sammy, what did Bobby say?"

The tension in Dean's voice hurt Sam. He didn't want to believe what Bobby said either.

"He said… that we are not really brothers."

Sam's chest ached as he spoke the words, wishing with everything that he had it was not true.

"Is it true? Do you think Dad would lie to us all these years? Hell, do you think Bobby would lie to us?" Dean growled, allowing the Impala to roll to a stop on the side of the road before putting the vehicle into park.

"I have no idea. We can always get a DNA test."

"Why the hell did Bobby hide this from us?" Dean snapped. "Why would he lie to us for so long?"

Dean slammed his hands against the steering wheel, enraged. Sam sat silently in his seat, staring into the night. Then, Dean quickly shifted the Impala into gear and stomped his foot onto the accelerator, sending them both back into their seats as Dean, once again, sped recklessly into the night.

"If you are looking for someplace to get a test done, we will have to wait until morning."

Dean turned his head and stared at Sam, lip quivering with anger.

"Dean, watch the road!"

Then, almost as if it was planned, there was a flash of color in front of the Impala a half second before impact. Dean and Sam were thrust forward into the dashboard, knocking them both into unconsciousness.

Elena snuggled deeper into Stefan's embrace as a chill ran down her spine. She loved the sensation of running with him, the wind blowing through her hard and just having Stefan so close made her head spin. She closed her eyes and reveled in the pure satisfaction that she was experiencing.

"Stefan?" A voice floated through the darkness, only loud enough for Stefan to hear.

"What do you want Damon?"

Elena opened her eyes when she heard the name of her boyfriend's brother. Devilish good looks that came with a devilish… well everything else. Elena rolled her eyes because Damon had tried on numerous occasions to steal her from Stefan and she did not want to deal with his irritations. Stefan slowed until he was walking at a human pace.

"Do you want me to put you down?" Stefan whispered in Elena's ear. She shook her head and squeezed her arms around his neck. He held her tight and stopped to wait for Damon to appear.

A breeze rustled Elena's hair and Damon appeared before them. Elena stiffened slightly. She didn't mind Damon. She just didn't trust him.

"I am going hunting, just figured I would ask you if you wanted to come, plus I had to see _our _girl." Damon emphasized the word "our" and winked at Elena. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled herself up to lay a gentle kiss on Stefan's neck. Damon chuckled at her before Stefan spoke.

"I will go later when Elena is asleep. Right now, I am spending time with **MY** girl." Stefan's stern response made Elena smile against his skin.

He kissed the top of Elena's head for emphasis. Damon shrugged and turned to leave, but stopped. Using his superhuman speed, he caught both Stefan and Elena off guard and planted a feather light kiss on Elena's lips before bolting away before Stefan could grab him.

Elena touched her fingers to her lips, almost missing the brief contact of Damon's lips. Her heart raced with adrenaline and Stefan became concerned.

"Elena, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm fine. Damon just scared me a little."

Stefan looked at her, concern on every feature of his beautiful face. Elena looked back at him with the most reassuring look she could muster. She reached her hand up and tangled her fingers in his short, dark hair.

"I love you Stefan Salvatore."

"I love you too Elena."

Elena smiled and laid her head against Stefan's chest as he began running again. They both know that they didn't really have a destination; they were just enjoying time together, free from the world.

Stefan and Elena ran for nearly half an hour before Elena couldn't keep her hands to herself anymore. She shifted in Stefan's arms so that she was straddling him as he ran. She placed her hands on either side of Stefan's face.

"Elena, what are you doing?"

"Just keep going."

Stefan obeyed and sighed when Elena scraped her teeth along the line of his jaw. She inhaled Stefan's intoxicating scent, reveling in how completely STEFAN it was. She kissed up his neck to finally lay a smoldering kiss on his warm, soft lips.

With Elena controlling nearly all of his attention, Stefan did not see the pair of headlights coming down the road that they were about to cross. It was too late by the time Stefan realized that they were going to hit each other. He barely had enough time to toss Elena to the side of the road before he was hit by the car. Little damage was actually done to him, so immediately after impact, Stefan rushed to Elena.

"Elena, are you okay?" He asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Stefan, I have Elena. Go check on the people in the car. I smell blood."

Damon's voice carried through the darkness and at that moment, Stefan realized that there was the distinct sweet smell of blood assaulting his superhuman senses. He turned and hurried back to the wrecked car, which somewhere in the back of his mind he noted was a '67 Chevy Impala. He peered into the driver's side window to see that there were two men in the car, both unconscious and bleeding. Stefan tried opening the door, but found it to be jammed, so he exhaled and pulled the door completely from the car and reached in to retrieve the driver. Stefan thought he heard the driver moan when he pulled off the door but he remained still, so Stefan continued to extract the man. He carried the unconscious man to the side of the road, near where Damon and Elena were. He looked at Elena sadly before he rushed back to get the other man from the Impala.

As he neared the car, Stefan heard a faint call of 'Dean' come from inside. Stefan rounded the car to the passenger's side where he found the man struggling to keep his newly regained consciousness.

"Hello. My name is Stefan. I am going to help you." 

"What about my brother? Is he okay?"

"He is unconscious on the side of the road. Let me take you to him."

The man looked over at Stefan, green eyes hazy and clouded with a mixture of pain and concern. He allowed Stefan to help him out of the Impala and assist him to where Dean was laying.

The man collapsed to the ground next to Dean, tears building in his eyes.

"Dean, please wake up."

Stefan left the man to regain his composure and walked to Elena's side, where Damon cradled her head, stroking her long black hair, tangled from her fall.

"Well little brother, you did quite a number on her. She has three broken ribs and her right wrist is shattered."

Damon looked at Stefan with concern for Elena clouding his eyes. Stefan took Elena's hand and began stroking it in an attempt to make them all feel better.

"Stefan?"

The conscious man from the Impala called for him. At first he did not move but Damon gave him an irritated look, not wanting to disturb Elena further with harsh words. Stefan slowly stood and walked over to the two men.

"What is it?"

"My brother Dean, he is really hurt. You need to get him to the hospital."

"You are hurt too, and the nearest hospital is fifty miles from here. My brother and I can take care of you both until we can get you to the hospital."

Stefan kneeled next to Dean. He began thoroughly inspecting him from head to toe for injuries.

"What's your name?" Stefan asked Dean's brother, trying to ease his stress.

"Sam. Sam Winchester. He is Dean." Sam nodded toward his brother.

Sam winced in pain when he tried to sit up and help Stefan tend to Dean's injuries. For half a second, Stefan thought of asking for Damon's help, but stopped himself because he didn't want Damon to leave Elena alone. Stefan placed a hand gently on Sam's shoulder, hoping he would get the hint that he shouldn't move. Thankfully he did, lying back down to the ground. Stefan turned his attention back to Dean, who was beginning to stir.

"Mmmhhmmm Sammy?"

Stefan looked at Sam and Sam nodded, giving permission to continue. Stefan reached for Dean's jacket to find the source of blood that was staining it, but Dean's eyes flew open and he grabbed Stefan's wrist.

"Where's Sam?"

"Dean calm down, I'm right here."

Dean released Stefan's wrist when he saw Sam. He tried to sit up but was stopped by Stefan's hand on his chest, holding him down.

"Let me up! I need to make sure Sam is okay."

Dean struggled against Stefan but he was too weak to actually move.

"Dean, relax. I am fine. You need to simmer and let Stefan help you."

Dean looked at his brother, then at Stefan. He stopped struggling and settled down, the anger in his eyes never leaving.

"What a drama queen."

Dean, Sam and Stefan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer** I do not own anything related to Supernatural or The Vampire Diaries. (But a girl can dream…)

Rating is for future chapters.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I will try to update quicker from now on… Reviews always help my creative juices flow ;)

Dean, Sam and Stefan all looked up at Damon, who had approached with Elena held in his arms. Stefan stood immediately and rushed to Elena.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean was pissed off but had managed to drag himself to lie next to Sam, who was trying not to laugh. Damon handed Elena to Stefan and turned to Dean.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan is my brother."

Dean glared at the Salvatore brothers, unsure if he should trust them. Elena groaned getting everyone's attention. Damon spoke again.

"This is Elena Gilbert, Stefan's girlfriend."

"Is she okay? Did we hit her?" Sam asked, concern filling his green eyes.

"No, you didn't hit her. Stefan got her out of the way in time but she fell, busted her head, and broke her ribs and wrist on the way down."

Stefan shifted Elena in his arms, making Elena cringe.

"Damon, you need to get to me to a hospital!"

Elena screamed, tears streaming down her face. Stefan looked down at her, hurt that she called for Damon. Damon rushed to Elena, grabbed her back from Stefan and began running, inhumanly fast in the direction of the nearest medical center.

"What is he?"

Stefan stiffened when Dean asked the simple question. He looked at the injured brothers, who looked ready to fight.

"We are vampires."

Dean's eyes widened and realization set in. He got to his feet quicker than he should have been able to, Sam joining his brother, ready to have his back.

"Wait, we are not like the others of our kind. My brother and I, we don't kill. We get sustenance elsewhere. I drink from animals and Damon gets blood from blood banks. We are not murderers."

Dean stared into the eyes of the vampire in front of him. Pain shot through every nerve in his body but he was not going to move. He edged his body between Stefan and Sam instinctually; all those years of protecting Sammy had trained his brain to take over in situations like these. He stood; ready to throw himself into the fight, when the vampire disappeared into the night.

He felt Sam relax behind him, but he knew better then to turn back on a vampire. He continually scanned through the darkness, staying vigilant to keep them safe.

"Dean, maybe we should call Cass. He can help us."

Dean looked up at the innocent face of the man who, up this afternoon, he thought was his little brother. Pain crossed Sam's face as he struggled to stay upright.

"Sit down Sammy."

Sam winced and lowered himself slowly to the ground. With a sharp intake of breath, Dean sank down next to him.

"Castiel! We could use some help here."

Dean's voice echoed through the darkness. Sam and Dean leaned against each other, back to back, panting heavily in pain.

"Cass, seriously man, hurry your angel ass up!" Dean shouted, cringing slightly with exertion.

"Don't wear yourself out Dean. I don't think he is coming."

"You are underestimating me again Sam."

Castiel appeared behind the Winchesters. Sam and Dean looked up and smiled childishly at the angel. Castiel reached down to place one hand on each of the guys' foreheads. A flash of bright white light and a tingly, warm sensation ran through their bodies, as Castiel used his, as Dean always so eloquently put it, 'angel mojo' to heal them.

When he was finished, Cass took a step back, allowing Sam and Dean to get on their feet. He looked at the brothers with an almost condescending gleam in his eyes. Dean scratched the back of his head and looked at Sam with the same sort of twinkle he used to get when they were children and they were in trouble.

"Thanks Cass."

"No need for thanks. Who were those people you were with just now?"

Castiel questioned them as if he were their father searching for answers from his delinquent children. Dean stiffened his back, a determined tilt in his jaw.

"They were two vampires, and a girl. The girl was hurt pretty bad but the one, Damon I think his name was, took off with her. We need to help her Sam. She could be in danger."

"I don't know about you Dean, but I think Stefan was telling the truth when he said they were not murderers. I could see it in his eyes. Something was not right."

"Sam, no. They are vampires, and we need to kill them and save the girl." Dean's green eyes glowed with determination.

"This is not the first time we have met vampires who claimed to be not like the rest. Maybe they were telling the truth."

Dean scowled at Sam, wishing he would just let it go so he could go kill some vampires and save the girl. But he knew that despite all arguments he could come up with, Sam would not let him go through with that. Sam gave Dean his patented 'You are so screwed because you cannot say no to me' puppy dog eyes. Defeated, Dean dropped his head, before looking at the wrecked Impala.

"Holy shit!"

Sam and Dean had not paid any attention to the vehicle since Stefan had pulled them from the wreckage, but Dean took one look at the vehicle and anger surged through his body. Sam grabbed his arm, hoping to calm him down, to no avail.

"Look what those assholes did to the car! Are you still all gung-ho to save them Sam?"

Dean's eyes burned with fury. He hurried to the Impala, taking in the completely trashed front end and the mysteriously removed driver's side door. He pounded his fist into the top of the car muttered a string of expletives that would have made even their father proud.

"Where do you guys need to go? I can take you wherever you need to be."

Both of the Winchesters had completely forgotten that Castiel was still there because he was silent, simply observing their behavior in a truly Castiel fashion. They jumped when he spoke and Sam looked at him as if to say _"Shut the hell up! Dean is on the war path!"_ but Cass tilted his head in confusion and stared at the younger Winchester.

"I need to find those two _bloodsuckers_ and kill them." Dean spit out the word, wanting to insult the Salvatores even though they were probably not in earshot. "No questions asked." He directed the last part at his little brother.

"But what about the car? You don't honestly expect to leave it out here in the middle of nowhere, do you?" Sam tried to reason with Dean, hoping to get his mind off of revenge.

"I will call Bob-" Dean started to say out of habit, but stopped himself mid-sentence.

Both of the Winchesters grew eerily silent. Castiel silently observed their reaction to the mention of Bobby Singer, the man who had helped the boys many times before and even after he had come into the picture.

"I don't know. Cass, is there anything you can do for the car?" Dean asked, hope apparent in his emerald eyes.

Castiel thought for a moment, and then responded. "I am sorry. But I do not think there is anything I can do to help you."

Dean's rage blew over the top.

"Son of a Bitch! Can't one thing go right today? What the hell?" He stamped his feet like a child who was told he could not get the shiny new toy.

Sam looked apologetically at Castiel, and then turned to look at his brother who was silent but anger still rolled off his shoulders in waves. He didn't dare try to approach him, for he knew the closest person to Dean would get a knock-out punch straight to the face. Sam reached into his jacket pockets and pulled out his cell phone. He called information and got the number of the nearest garage. He ended the call and looked at his brother who was looking at him.

"Dean, I am going to call a tow truck. We can track the vampires when we get to a town and in a hotel." _And some time to cool down so you don't do anything irrational. _

Dean glared daggers into the darkness, not really at anyone in particular, just doing it made him feel slightly better. He nodded at Sam, who then proceeded to call for a tow truck. A few moments later, Sam was off the phone.

"The guy said it would take about half an hour to get here."

Dean leaned against the Impala, and then sank to the ground. Sam knew he needed his space, so instead of joining his big brother, he turned to Castiel to thank him again, but Cass was gone.

Stefan fled from the injured Winchesters, not wanting to fight. He knew that he could not leave them in the middle of nowhere without protection or medical attention. He watched from a distance, knowing that they could no longer see him but he could keep a watchful eye on them.

He watched Dean continually scan the darkness, probably in case he decided to come back. Then he heard Dean shouting, something about an _angel?_ Did they even exist? Stefan's question was asked and answered as a man wearing a long trench coat over a suit appeared behind the Winchesters.

The angel placed his hands on each of the Winchesters' heads, followed by a blindingly bright light. Then the brothers stood with no sign of pain or struggle. The angel had healed them, right before Stefan's eyes. Elena never even crossed his mind as he watched the Winchesters and the angel debate whether or not they were going to pursue Damon and himself. Thankfully, Sam had spoken some sense into his older brother because they decided that the Salvatores were just another couple of harmless vampires. Stefan laughed at the thought of harmless vampires. All vampires were dangerous, just he and his brother had learned to control themselves, slightly better than the others of their kind.

Stefan flinched when he heard Dean's reaction to the condition of his car. He felt bad because the car was beautiful and he hated that he was the one that destroyed it due to his carelessness.

_Bloodsuckers. _He had heard of others being called that but never him and his brother. He shuddered at the fury that he could feel radiating off of the oldest Winchester. Even from far away, he could tell that Dean was beyond 'talking things over' with Damon and himself. The only thing Stefan was banking on was Sam's ability to manipulate his older brother as he had earlier.

Sam got on the phone when they learned that their angel friend didn't have mechanical skills. Stefan chuckled quietly at the infantile tantrum Dean was throwing.

"Hello."

A voice came from behind the vampire, frightening him.

"Wait, you're the angel that the Winchesters called."

"My name is Castiel. Why are you watching them."

Castiel's piercing blue eyes compelled him not to lie.

"I am Stefan Salvatore. I am one of the vampires those guys," gesturing behind them, "ran into. Literally."

Castiel continued to stare, not saying a word.

"You don't plan to hurt them. Why?"

"I don't hurt people. I am not like the others of my kind."

Something in Stefan's eyes must have worked for Castiel because he nodded his belief.

"Stay away from them for a while. Dean is angry."

Stefan nodded, knowing full well the extent of Dean's fury. Without another word, Castiel vanished as quickly as he had appeared. Stefan decided it be best if he were to go find Damon and Elena. He took off sprinting as fast as he could, following the faint scent of Elena that still hung in the air.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

3 Glambert13


End file.
